Nobody NEEDS friends
by ZerogeassR2
Summary: Tales of friendship and love from our four favorite Catholics. Read and Review please. Heinkel X Yumie
1. Chapter 1

_Well, first little story here. I've always wondered what life was like for Maxwell and our two favorite nuns at Anderson's orphanage, so i just felt like writing this. Might expand upon on it, who knows._

_I don't own anything Hellsing related, sadly :(_

_Read and Review please._

* * *

The boy sat all alone on the orphanage steps, accompanied only by the holy book he held close to his chest. He opened it and read silently. He needed no friends, no companions, no mother, no father. He was going to be great, the greatest one of them all. "I will look down upon all of them." That is the vow he swore to himself, and it was not one he intended to break.

* * *

The young blond haired girl stared at him through the window. A sympathetic look came to her green eyes, it was only a few short years ago that she sat all alone with no friends to comfort her. She looked over her shoulder to see her closest companion happily laying on the floor, a big sheet of paper in front of her a box of crayons beside her. She was colouring away, blissfully ignorant of her friends concern for the boy outside. She flopped down at her side. "Was willst du ziehen?" The little girl asked curiously.

"English Heinkel." She said in a correcting manner, not looking up from her picture. "There's no point in teaching it to you if your never going to speak it. "

"Vhat are you drawing?" She said very slowly, trying to remember the proper words.

"A picture for Father, see I already drew you and me." She pointed to a pair of crudely drawn children, blocky in appearance, both dressed in black, one with short bond hair, the other with long raven coloured hair. The two stood apart. "Father is going to go right there. Next to us." She pointed at the blank space between the two figures. "I'll give it to him when he gets back from that important trip he's on." She said happily.

Heinkel slowly tried to process the english her friend had used. 'I should make a bigger effort to learn it.' She thought to herself. 'Yumiko ist trying so very hard to teach me.' Heinkel turned her attention back to the boy sitting outside.

* * *

The boy shut his holy book and turned to head inside. The sun was beginning to wane and his reading light disappearing. He turned to go inside only to find himself face to face with two figures. One dressed in a small nuns habit, the other in the robes of a priest. The nun had big brown innocent eyes and large glasses on, her long black hair fell to her waist, she seemed shy and nervous for some reason. The other one had green eyes and short boyish blond hair. Both looked about his age.

The priest stepped forward and extended a hand. "Hallo. My name ist Heinkel Wulf." The one in priest robes spoke very slowly, as if thinking about every word. "Und this ist Yumiko Takagi."

The boy shook Heinkel's hand. "My name is Enrico Maxwell." He studied them closely Heinkel was definitely a boy, he decided.

Yumiko spoke up. "Why are you all alone? Don't you have any friends?"

"I need no friends." Maxwell said quietly.

"Everyone needs a friend." Heinkel said. "If I did not haf Yumiko I don't know vhat I vould do." She paused as if imagining what her life would be without her friend. "Ve vill be your friends."

Maxwell stared at the two. Nobody had ever wanted to be friends with him before. They all stared at him like the bastard child he was, they insulted him and hated him. "You'll what?"

Yumiko grabbed his arm. "Come on, we can do all kinds of fun stuff together!" She said, positively ecstatic.

The two walked off in search of fun things to do, dragging their new friend behind them.

* * *

The paladin wandered down the lonely road to his little orphanage. His clothes torn and bloodstained. It had been a good hunt, he decided. A simple one yes, but enjoyable none the less. One less heathen vampire to deal with. He stared at the half-moon in the sky.

* * *

"Und right there ist Orion's belt." Heinkel pointed a finger at the stars in the night sky.

"I don't see it."

"Nein, right over there."

"There?" Maxwell pointed at a patch of dots in the heavens.

"Nein!" She took Maxwell's hand in hers. "Right over there!" She pointed his hand at the constellation.

"I still don't see it."

"Was bist du blind? Es ist richtig, dort! Siehst du?"

Maxwell stared. "Erm...What?"

Heinkel rolled her eyes. "You'll see it someday." She turned her attention to Yumiko, who was currently using her as a pillow.

"You two are really close aren't you?"

"Ja, you haf no idea." Heinekl said sleepily. She closed her eyes and leaned forward onto her friend's shoulder.

"How did you two meet exactly?" Maxwell turned to look at her only to find her fast asleep, her arms wrapped around her dear friend, her head resting on her shoulder.

Maxwell sighed. He would have to carry them inside somehow. Just as he was contemplating this, he heard a rough yet gentle voice behind him.

"And whit de ye think ye're doin up so late?"

Maxwell looked up and saw the paladin standing behind him. It wasn't until now that Maxwell fully realized how tall her was. "Hello Father Anderson."

"Ye should be asleep. Whit were ye're doin up ah' this hour?"

"I was looking at the stars Father, with Heinkel and Yumiko." He pointed at the pair.

Anderson went over to the two girls and hefted them both over his shoulder. "Aye, these two girls are inseparable, ah' can't ever get them apart."

"Wait...they're both girls? I thought Heinkel was a boy?"

The warrior priest laughed." Aye, you an' everybody else here." He started for the orphanage. "Come on, les' go home, its time for bed."

"Yes Father." Maxwell walked behind the man. He noticed a folded up piece of paper fall from Yumiko's hand and on to the ground. He picked it up and continued to follow his guide.

* * *

"And remember to say yer prayers 'afore bed." Anderson turned off the light in Maxwell's room. He had already set the nuns to the bed they insisted on sharing.

"Yes Father."

"Goodnight Enrico." Anderson shut the door and walked off to his own room.

Maxwell waited for the paladin's footsteps to fade. He strode over to the wall and turned to lights on. He then unfolded Yumiko's piece of paper and stared at it.

It depicted 3 crudely drawn figures in crayon, one in black priests robes with short blond hair, one in a nuns habit and long black hair, and one in between them both, holding both of their hands, dressed in a white shirt and a purple vest, the figure had blue eyes and blond hair.

Enrico stared at himself in the picture. He remembered Yumiko go on about how she was making Father a new drawing and how it was going to be the most beautiful picture yet and how great Anderson was and how he really deserved it. He remembered her working on it, covering it up anytime someone wanted to see it, claiming it wasn't ready yet.

He turned the lights out again and crawled into bed. He placed his picture on the bedside table.

'I don't need any friends.' He repeated to himself in his mind. 'I don't **need** any...but they sure are fun to have.' Enrico smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set a few years after the first chapter, our 3 friends are no longer children and have matured into teenagers. How fun will they be with all those teenage hormones raging? On top of that today is a very special day for a very special Paladin._

_I don't own Hellsing or it's characters or locations. I wish i did though :(_

_Read and Review please!_

_

* * *

_

Twas a very special day at Ferdinant Lukes orphanage. Barely anbody was there for Anderson had taken all the children on a field trip, far far away from their cozy home. Enrico was happy about this, partially because there were no more small children to distract him from his studies, and partially because he was finally all alone. He liked to be alone, for loneliness had been one of his two companions for a large chunk of his life. Until he meet them. Heinkel and Yumiko. He would never let them know it, but they were very dear to him, more precious than anything in the world he could think of. Thinking about the two nuns he stood up. Today was a very special day, and he needed to make plans for it.

He walked through the halls looking for his two friends, they were always together, never once had he seen them apart. He turned the corner to find a teenage girl, she had long flowing black hair that stopped just at her waist. For some reason, she was wearing only a pair of loose pants and her black lacy bra, only one of the straps was still on her shoulder. She turned around and stared at him, her bright red eyes had a mischievous look to them and she appeared as if she was in sheer ecstasy. Her hair was frazzled. "Oh, good morning Enrico. Didn't see you there." She said.

"Good morning Yumie, is Yumiko 'asleep'?"

"Huh? Yumiko?" The berserker paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, Yumiko! Yeah she's out like a light."

"Fantastic." Maxwell said sarcastically. "Tell me when she wakes up, I need to talk her, Heinkel too."

"Whats wrong with talking to me?" The nun conjured up a heartbroken face. Her red eyes twinkled devilishly. "Aren't I good enough for you?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "It's not that, it's just I need something planned." Yumie's face lit up. "Something that doesn't involved hacking someone to pieces."

Yumie's face then fell. "Oh...well ok, I'll tell her later, anyway I'm going back to bed, Heinkel is waiting for me."

"What are you two doing anyway?" Maxwell asked, unsure if he wanted a real answer.

Yumie suddenly was in his face, their noses were barely touching. She placed a hand on his chest and ran her fingers around his neck and to his chin. Her voice dropped to a purr. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled like cheshire cat and licked her lips seductively.

Maxwell stared at her dumbly, a million unmentionable thoughts buzzing in his head. Yumie walked away, laughing her head off. "I'll be sure to tell them for you." She said called back.

Maxwell shuddered, trying to unsee the images that came to mind. He walked back to his office. He needed to plan this all before Anderson returned. Today was a very special day. It was Anderson's birthday.

* * *

Heinkel walked down the hallways to Enrico's little office. Yumiko was busy getting dressed and told her to go see him without her. She opened the door slowly. "Enrico?" She asked the room. "You vanted to see me for something?" Hearing no response she walked into the office.

Enrico was sitting in his chair, his feet on his desk, a book over his face. He was snoring rather loudly. Heinkel poked him in the stomach. "Enrico, it ist time to vake up." Nothing. She poked him a little harder. "Come on Enrico, you vanted to see me remember?" Still nothing. Heinkel took the chair he was sitting on and flipped it over. Enrico fell in a heap on the floor. "VAKE UP!" She screamed.

Enrico woke with a start. He looked up to see his friend standing over him. "And a good morning to you too Ms. Wulf." He muttered dryly.

Heinkel laughed and searched herself for a cigarette. Finally finding one, she lit it and took a long drag. She extended a hand to her friend.

Maxwell took and got to his feet, he watched the smoke twirl around the German girl's head. "That stuff will kill you eventually, you know that right?"

Heinkel merly laughed again and blew smoke in Maxwell's face. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Anyvay, vhat ist it you vanted to see me for? Something about the date maybe?"

"Yes actually, we need to decide what we should for Father's birthday."

"I don't know, maybe ve could put on some sort of a surprise party?" She said thoughtfully.

"Eh, maybe." Maxwell sat back down at his desk. His fingers drumming on the wood. "We have to make it important, I don't think we will be able to stay here at the orphanage much longer." He looked at Heinkel. "We're getting a little old you know."

"Ja, your right. Ve need to make it extra special. Vhat are ve going to do for a present?"

"I don't know." Maxwell rested his head on his hand. Deep in thought. Suddenly a question came to his mind, one he didn't want to ask. "Heinkel?"

"Ja Enrico?" She rubbed her cigarette out on Maxwell's desk, she then tried to wipe the burn mark off with her sleeve.

"What exactly is going on between you and Yumie?"

Heinkel suddenly turned a shade of red Maxwell had never seen before. "Nothing! Nothing at all! It ist nothing, I'm not doing anything vith Yumiko! I swear!" She seemed on the verge of panicking.

"I never asked if you were doing anything with _Yumiko. _I asked about Yumie."

Heinkel stared at the floor and shuffled her feet. "Vell...it ist nothing much, I swear."

"Heinkel..."

Heinkel swallowed. "How much did Yumie tell you?"

"She barely said anything. You've just told me everything."

Heinkel looked up at him weakly. She was still blushing heavily. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"How long have you two been doing this?"

She bit her lip. "About a year."

Enrico sighed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Heinkel suddenly wrapped her arms around Maxwell in a painful hug. "Danke Enrico, Sie wissen nicht, wie viel das für mich bedeutet."

Not knowing what his friend just said, he awkwardly returned the hug. "Does Yumiko know?"

Heinkel removed herself from her friend. "Nein, she does not. I don't know vhat she vould think."

Maxwell sighed again. "Just remember to repent for your actions."

It was at that moment that Yumiko entered the room. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find my glasses." She looked around the room. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

Everyone was deathly silent. Heinkel finally broke the quiet. "Ve vere just beginning to plan Father's birthday party."

Yumiko clapped her hands. "I love birthdays! Is it going to be a surprise party?"

Maxwell came forward. "As a matter of fact yes it will be a suprise party."

"I love suprise parties!"

"Good. We need to hurry up and decorate his room and wait for him to return. I think there are some decorations in the storage closet." Maxwell started for the door. "You two go decorate, I'll head into Rome and get a cake."

"Wait!" Yumiko called. "What are we going to do about a present?"

Maxwell stopped cold. Heinkel shuffled her feet. Yumiko then came up with an idea. "I know what we'll get him!" She turned quickly to Maxwell. "Where is Father Renaldo?"

* * *

It was very late at night when the paladin had finally come to his bedroom door. It had been a long day, the field trip had taken a lot out of him. None of the children wanted to sleep tonight, it took him many long hours of lullabies and bedtime story reading to lull the children to embrace the lovely clutches of sleep.

None of them mentioned his birthday. He hadn't told anyone about it. When one doesn't age there isn't much need to celebrate a birthday.

He opened the door and stepped in. The paladin groped about for the light switch. He flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!"

"SURPRISE!"

"ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

The priest blinked in amazement. Streamers and balloons littered his room, a large banner pinned from one wall to the other. It read 'Happy Birthday' and was adorned with crosses. There was cake in the corner, sitting on his desk. It read 'Happy Birthday Father Anderson!', there was a large blue cross next to the message. His three children almost knocked him to the ground in a group hug.

"Ah' can't believe it." Anderson said weakly. "All o' ye did this?"

"We wanted to make sure you had a good birthday Father." Yumie tightened her grip around the paladin. Yumiko had fallen 'asleep' while decorating.

The trio then proceeded to throw Anderson the best birthday ever, the cake was delicious, they told their favorite stories of the paladin and tried unsuccessfully to learn how old Anderson truly was. Then it was time for presents.

Maxwell stepped forward. "We didn't know what you wanted. But we thought you might like this." He handed the priest three pieces of paper.

"What is this?" He noticed the stamp of Section XIII on all the pages. "Whit did ye do?"

"Father, ve haf decided to join Iscariot." Heinkel said.

"It was a group decision and we want to join, we don't care if dangerous or not." Yumie added.

Anderson was at a loss for words. In the many many years he has been on this earth, never once has he felt so loved. And never once had he felt so much pride for his children.


End file.
